Vril Dox Jr
Thousands of years ago the Coluan race were a vastly scientifically advanced race. While the hu8mans on Earth were still living in caves they had achiceved space flight. By the time of the Egyptian empire they had develpoed computer that attained sentience. These sentient computers came to think of htemselves as greater than than carbon based creators and slowly began to control the populous with subliminal messages. Over less than three generations they assumed complete control of the Coluan race through brain washing. The Tyrants controlled every aspect of the life of their Coluan subjects and only allowed some rare individuals develop to adulthood without being programmed. These individuals were prodegies who's genius would have been somewhat lowered if they had undergone the normal brainwashing, and these were given the chance to serve the Tyrants willingly or be killed. One such prodegy was Vrill Dox Snr ( Braniac the enemy of superman). Braniac appeared to serve the Tyants willingly (while in truth only biding his time for the chance to turn the table and rule Colu himself. One of his many experiments was teh creation of a clone of himself which he dubbed Vril Dox Jr. He believed from the outset that his clone was inferior in many ways and hence treated him as a disapointing child. Since the Tyrants believed that he would serve them willingly like his progenitor he also was not brain washed. Having grown up chided and belittled by his "father" Vril Dox Jr grew to dedpise him and everything he stood for. Since his "father" in his eyes was a traitor to his people aiding the Tyrants in their efforts to subjegate them he initially took their freedom on as his "mission"(pre COIE Vril Dox was adopted by hte Tyrants and given to Braniac this Vril lead an unsuccessful revolt against teh Tyrants rule 1st appeared Superman 162-8ish try and find more specific later}). This extended in later years to a mission to ensure that his "father's" type of evil would never flourish. When the Alliance of waring races (Dominators, Kunds, Okarans, Durlans etc) were preparing to invade Earth they first went to ensure they had all planets capable of aiding Earth alligned with them. For those who didn't join they would take a prisoner as insurance. The Tyrants willingly handed over Vril Dox Jr (since he was becoming a problem) as a show of good faith to their new allies. Vrill as with all the Alliance prisoners was held in what the alliance believed to be an inescapable camp "Stalag" on the dark side of Earths moon. Vrill Dox led a small group that achieved just that. Once escaped he tricked his fellow escapees into helping him free his race from the computer Tyrants once and for all. After that was achieved he then manipulated tehm into going with him to the planet Cairn (the known drug capital of teh universe) where he used Lobo to take over teh planets police force in the time honored maner, killing the predacessor. After taking over the police force of the Planet Cairn he raids all the drug lords (who pay the police force) and takes them down. He then uses this police force with the others who escaped stalag with him to form his [[L.E.G.I.O.N] an inter planetary police force for hire. Category:Characters